User blog:GraveDiggerFan/How Monster Jam can be better
Monster Jam could be better from the few things in my opinion (I will add more later). 1. Change the track at every event. From 2003-2015, the tracks change at every event. In 2016 its now become boring. No busses, no motor homes, no crush cars (besides the ones they used for racing) and just dirt ramps. track.jpeg|What Stadium tracks used to look like San-diego-monster-jam-2018-001.jpg|What they look like now Monsterjam2013arena.jpg|What arena tracks used to look like. Track.jpg|What they look like now. 2. Bring back the zoomies. Have u ever heard the sounds of some trucks engines (like Grave Digger, Max-D, Grave Digger The Legend or Son-Uva Digger). They are the most iconic sounds in Monster Jam. In 2018 Monster Jam told the trucks to take them off due to it being "too loud." All trucks now sound the same which makes it boring. 3. Have officals judge freestyle. From 2000-early 2017 Monster Jam let chosen fans judge the competition. The highest they give from 2000-2014 is a perfect 30 or 35 (depending on bonus score) in regular compitions and in the World Finals is a perfect 40 or 45 (depending on bonus score). They get 2 minutes (90 seconds in regulation and 30 seconds in bonus) to show what they can do. In the World Finals in 2016 and some world finals since, controversy erupted big time. Some Freestyles that weren't that great were overscored and won the Freestyle (Like Adam Anderson's freestyle in WF 17, or Lindsey Read in WF 20), and some that were fantastic were underscored and never won (Like Dennis Anderson and Damon Bradshaw's freestyles in WF 17). They continued to let fans judge with their devices on a website named judgeszone.com which the scoring to me makes no sense and the fans instead pick their favorite freestyle move to win the competition 4. Make a movie. NASCAR has a couple of movies of its own (Like Herbie the Luv Bug or Talladega nights: The Ballad of Ricky Bobby), but not Monster Jam. In 2003, a planned movie was gonna come out called "Monster Jam: The Movie" which would reuse footage of World Finals 4. Sadly it was cancelled for unknown reasons. There are monster truck movies but no movies that involve Monster Jam. 5. Stop the Monster Jam tours. Back in the day, There were events with random Monster Jam trucks there, it was exciting. In 2015, 2 new monster jam tours were added. Fox Sports 1 series, and More Monster Jam tour. The winner would get automatacly invited to the World Finals. Since then its just been boring. In 2017, Monster Jam decided that every event will be apart of a tour, which means same trucks compete at different stadiums/arenas. 6. Bring back the most fan favorited trucks to be retired. There has been some great trucks in the past. Like Grave Digger The Legend, Madusa, Taurus, etc. It would be cool to see these trucks come back to impress the fans. The problem is that they need available drivers to drive them. 7. Bring back cool colored schemes. In 2013, El Toro Loco debuted 3 new designs. One was black which was driven by Marc McDonald, a yellow which was driven by Becky McDonough, and a orange, which was driven by Chuck Werner and Aaron Basl. In World Finals 16, Monster Jam debuted new colored schemes for trucks due to having the same trucks at the World Finals (as mentioned in #5). From 2016-2017 there were 4 Grave Diggers (one normal one purple (one for World Finals 16 and another for World Finals 17) one orange for World Finals 17 and one green), and 4 Max D's (one normal one red one yellow and one gold). They continued the trend into the tours and into World Finals 17. In 2017 they stopped using the different designed bodys and would run normal ones from now on. 294943.jpg|Normal El Toro Loco ElToroLoco_BlackSMALL.jpg|Black El Toro Loco. ElToroLoco_YellowSMALL.jpg|Yellow El Toro Loco DLpue0_XUAAiq8C.jpg|Normal Max D 460f1f93-ccaf-4182-a398-06c4116c6def.jpg|Red Max D B54266c9-b252-4e7a-9b5f-29bb19b93054.jpg|WF 16 gold Max D 13055149_10154058794995833_2807729918667879841_o.jpg|Todays Gold Max D Maxresdefadddddddddddddult.jpg|Yellow Max D download (1).jpeg|Normal Grave Digger 93e12d6e-8923-48df-bef5-a6bfdb368e26.jpg|Green Grave Digger 16179420_648703792004906_5328028180957993310_o.jpg|Orange Grave Digger Ba1573f0-dc85-45b0-ac05-23686844fef4.jpg|WF 16 Purple Grave Digger Tumblr_o4qvaxhX541v0zw6wo1_1280.jpg|WF 17 Purple Grave Digger 8. Have Bigfoot come to Monster Jam. One of the most famous monster trucks in the world, he's 10 feet tall, the first monster truck ever built. The one! The only! Bigfoot! Does this truck compete in Monster Jam? No. Well, sorta yes. It has raced against Grave Digger a few times. But it has never competed fully in Monster Jam. If Bigfoot joined, we would have a rivalry of 3. Max-D, Grave Digger, & Bigfoot. It currently competes in multiple Monster Truck Leagues in different schemes. 9. Bring some fictional trucks or trucks that have never been made before come to life. There are a ton of Hot Wheels trucks out there that never came to life. For Example Shark Wreak, Captain Marval, etc. It would be cool if some sports trucks came in like all 32 NFL teams, all 30 NBA teams, all 30 MLB teams, or all 31 NHL teams came to life. How bout some trucks that have never been made. Like some movie trucks like Star Wars, Ghostbusters, etc. Category:Blog posts